And Mother Makes Three
by Demoness Mark
Summary: Mariemaia, after being adopted and living with her single dad, Heero Yuy, for nine years, she has decided to take things into her own hands and get a mother to make a matched set. Cannon, if just barely.
1. Prologue

And Mother Makes Three

By Demoness Mark

Prologue

"...Dad, why don't you ever date? I understand why you didn't when I was younger, but I'm sixteen now. Besides, I want a mother. A mother would UNDERSTAND that I'm old enough to date. Especially a mother like Miss Relena." Mariemaia argued with her father.

Mariemaia had been living with her "dad", Heero Yuy, ever since the failure of her Christmas Eve coup, nine years before. She had been desperate not to have to go to someone who wouldn't understand her, so she had begged Heero to adopt her. However since he wasn't legally an adult, he and Lady Une had (grudgingly) made a joint custody deal until he was legally of age.

She had been teasing him about "marrying Miss Relena" ever since he had adopted her, but he still hadn't gotten the hint that she was still desperate to see them get married.

'Like that's every going to happen.' she thought, before tuning back into the "Father knows best" lecture.

"...And furthermore, Relena and I are just friends. Besides even if we weren't it wouldn't be any of your business. And finally, you aren't old enough to date until I say so, and that's final." Heero snapped at his exasperating daughter.

He loved his daughter to bits, and would never been able to force himself to survive if she hadn't been there, as they had based their lives on each other and helped each other to heal. He loved his daughter, but HE WOULD NOT YEILD; his rules were for her own good, after all.

It was rather strange since the first time he had met Mariemaia he had been her enemy. Many who knew their past questioned why he had chosen to adopt her. And those who knew Lady Une's involvement were even more curious why she would allow someone else to raise Treize's daughter. The truth was it was a matter of healing for all three. Heero could understand Mariemaia in a way that no one else could as he too had only been a child when he was trained in military arts for another person's purposes. Lady Une chose to renounce her claim on Mariemaia because after thinking about it she realized that she had an unhealthy obsession when it came to Treize and decided that she would not be a good mother for Mariemaia due to this fact. And Mariemaia gave Heero a reason to continue living.

It worked out well for all of them and they all had learned lessons from the arrangement. He, himself, had learned the importance of life and living it to the fullest. Mariemaia had helped him pull himself together and have fun. It was fun being a parent, most of the time at least, and he had no idea what he was going to do when Mariemaia went off to college. He had learned how to shop for little girl's clothing, cook balanced meals, color coordinate, and put a child to bed. He had needed a lot of help with some of them but it had been interesting to learn how to do them to say the least.

The arrangement also gave them both a family to cling to. It was easy to tell that they cared a great deal for each other, even being mistake for being siblings. It was always amusing to see the expressions of the people who mentioned that belief to him when he told them that he was Mariemaia's father.


	2. Chapter 1

And Mother Makes Three

By: Demoness Mark

Chapter 1

"Please uncle Wuffy. I really need you help. Pleeeeeaaaaase," Mariemaia whined at her good old grumpy uncle "Wuffy".

She had realized that Chang Wufei, aka Uncle Wuffy, was wrapped around her little finger, and that all she had to do to get him to do what she wanted was whine and pout. There was a reason the he was her favorite uncle after all (not to mention that he was once one of her soldiers and sometimes forgot).

"Have you ever thought that the energy you've expended whining could be put to better use? Perhaps playing a co-operative team sport?" Wufei asked.

Mariemaia pondered this, it seemed that it would take a bit more work then she had first thought, then she realized exactly what to say to make him go along with her plot and brightened, "You're right. Uncle Duo has started that softball team, maybe…"

She trailed off when she saw her Uncle Wuffy visibly pale and started to shake. Bingo.

"Whining isn't so bad. Anything but you spending more time with that…" Wufei paused to search for and appropriate title for the other man that wouldn't be profane and settled for, "loudmouth. Perhaps your plan will keep you out of trouble. I will do what needs to be done, but if we get caught, young lady, you will be taking full responsibility, as well as explaining everything".

Mariemaia just knew that mentioning her Uncle Duo would do the trick. It wasn't that Uncle Wuffy didn't like Uncle Duo; it was just that he didn't think the Uncle Duo was a good role model for anyone, especially not a teenage girl. It was the same reason he didn't like her having her shooting lessons with Aunt Sally (he had finally giving up trying to change Dad's mind after Dad had explained that it was so that if she ever went on a date, the boy didn't try anything. Uncle Wuffy had actually offered to train her himself after hearing that).

"Great. All we really need to do is get Miss Relena to go on a romantic date with someone other than Dad," said Mariemaia.

"Isn't that the opposite of what you want? I thought you wanted your dad to date Relena?" asked Wufei, confused.

"Men," Mariemaia sighed, "you don't understand anything about romance, or human psychology. When Dad sees that Miss Relena is dating someone else, he'll get jealous, and ask her out. And it's obvious that Miss Relena has been harboring deep feelings for Dad ever since she met him. It must be doing a good deal of harm to Miss Relena's ego, which would have already been damaged by our culture's ridiculous views of how women should act and behave, but I'm getting off topic."

"You've been reading that feminist propaganda, again, haven't you? And more of you psychology books again? I thought your Father had banned you from reading that stuff again since that little incident at school?" Wufei asked suspiciously.

"Oh wow, look at the time. I really have to be going." Mariemaia said glancing at her watch, "Remember all you have to do is find someone who could do as we planned. Oh, and he has to be a romantic threat to Dad, so he has to be really handsome, and rich wouldn't hurt."

'Whew, that was close,' Mariemaia thought as she left Uncle Wuffy's apartment building, 'If Dad knew I was still reading that stuff, I'd be dead.'

Then again, if her dad knew about any of what Mariemaia was planning, she'd be dead. Not because he wouldn't like her scheme (though he might be a little angry about being the person she hoped to catch with it), but because he was disappointed that she hadn't talked to him about it instead. But what he didn't realize was that she had talked to him several times but he had never taken her seriously.

He just didn't understand how much she loved both him and Miss Relena. He didn't understand how much she needed a mother, and he wouldn't unless she told him what had been happening at that fancy private school that he had enrolled her into (even though it was much too expensive). The teasing hadn't been too bad in public school because there were a lot of kids who only had one parent, a couple of which had been adopted like her, and they hadn't known about her attempted take-over in AC 196.

But it was different at the new school. Everyone had known about her little war because many of them had parents who worked for the government. If that hadn't been bad enough, she couldn't fit in because she was one of the only people in school with only one parent, and those who had it was either because of divorce or the death of a parent, neither of which came close to her situation. Then there was the fact that her "dad" was only a little older than her, not that she'd change a single thing about her dad, except his single status, and that was something she was working on changing.


	3. Chapter 2

And Mother Makes Three

By: Demoness Mark

Chapter 2

'How does that girl manage to disappear so quickly? Perhaps Yuy should think about signing her onto a track team, if for no other reason then that it would tire her out too much to plot against him' Wufei thought.

Why was it always him that got caught in these situations and not someone who deserved them like that idiot Maxwell? Oh, yeah, it was because that girl knew a chump when she saw one. He knew who would be taking the blame when they got caught (for indeed, it was a matter of when and not if), and who would be doing the explaining. It wouldn't be her.

He loved Mariemaia, but that was why he couldn't have been the one to play parent to her... she had him twisted around her little finger, Besides, he shuddered to think how she would have convinced him to marry... and who (though that little brat had been hinting that Aunt Sally and he would make a lovely couple recently). Yes, It was definitely better that it was Yuy's neck on Mariemaia's guillotine of love and marriage, though if she succeeded once who to say that she wouldn't go after him next? It was probably better not to think about it and start finding the appropriate chump... err... date for this scheme of Mariemaia's.

He, himself, was obviously out of the question, and not only because of his sense of self-preservation. He was fortunately, or unfortunately if you were Mariemaia looking for a sucker to go out with Peacecraft, being chased after by a rather domineering doctor who would neuter him if he went on a date, even a pretend date, with another girl (especially since he had been claiming that he was allergic to commitment and that was why he couldn't date her, not that she believed it, but if she could prove that he had been lying he would be in deep trouble). No, he was definitely out of the question.

Which was too bad, he mused, because he was prefect match for the rest of the requirements of what his candidate needed to be. He was handsome and charming enough to be a threat to Yuy, sweet enough to make sure everything went perfectly and enough of a perfectionist to double check that everything would look right to encourage jealousy from the Target. He was also strong enough and paranoid enough to keep Peacecraft (and himself) protected so they could have the privacy needed to set the scene.

In fact, now that he thought about it, there were only a couple of other people he knew who might be able to satisfy the requirements. Those were Yuy, the loudmouth, Barton, and Winner, and Jason Parker; and, of course, Yuy was out of the question as he was the one who was to be the mark for this little set-up. So that left three.

Out of the three remaining candidates Barton was the least likely, as he moved around too much to pursue or even pretend to pursue a woman. Beside he was to quiet, and wouldn't have enough charm to persuade Peacecraft to go out with him. And then there was the little matter of the impossibility of persuading him to go along with the set up. Bribing him might work though, he'd have to further ponder this one if he couldn't come up with a more likely candidate.

Now the question was which of the two was the better choice. Maxwell (aka the loudmouth) certainly had enough charm to convince target A to go out with him, but after the first few minutes of the date target A would be irritated by his chatter, and the scene would be less likely to make target B jealous, and more likely to make him laugh (even if even that would be a highly unlikely outcome) instead. However, should Maxwell succeed in creating the illusion of romance he would be far more threatening to Yuy than Winner would be for two reasons. First, Maxwell was far better looking than Winner according to those annoying females at work who wish for him to set them up with one (for him good looks) or the other (for his money). And second, Maxwell was target B's best friend and therefore would cause target B to realize what he was missing if his friend showed an interest.

On the other hand however, Winner was ridiculously wealthy and decently handsome he would make a realistic threat to target B, as well as having the connections to set up a meeting with target A. All he would have to do is arrange a meeting under a pretense of wishing to discuss future laws which might affect his company or some such matter. However, he wasn't likely to go along with the scheme Mariemaia had in mind, and Wufei knew that he fancied himself in love with another woman, which is why he refused to date anyone else. While he was one of the few people to know, Yuy was more than likely to have been told as well, as target B was another close friend of Winner's.

Jason did have possibilities though, as he was supposedly good looking according to those annoying females that persisted in hanging about his office. He also knew Peacecraft fairly well, being that he had been a substitute bodyguard occasionally for her, and the two had developed a close friendship. His strong resemblance to target B might help target B to realize that target A was possible for him to date. But Jason's friendship might ruin the whole thing since he'd be more likely to reveal the whole plot to target A. There was also that rumor of his crush on the target, but over all he had possibilities.

He would tell Mariemaia that her "Uncle Duo" was the most likely stooge for her plot, but recommend Jason as a runner up. He hoped this was the last task he was involved with in Mariemaia's quest for a mother.

Heaven help Yuy, he had a daughter who was determined to get him shackled with a wife, and friends who wouldn't even warn him what was coming… He'd be married before the year was out if that girl and, by default, he had anything to do with it.


	4. Chapter 3

And Mother Makes Three

By: Demoness Mark

Chapter 3

Duo couldn't believe what he was hearing from Heero's daughter. Did she really think that he'd risk his life yet again for a single person, even her? She had to be joking, or maybe temporarily insane? Yeah, temporarily insane sounds about right, a relapse from her Christmas Eve coup d'état? Or perhaps a natural outcome of living with Heero Yuy for too long?

" . . . So you see that you are the right person for the job, you even have Uncle Wuffy's personal recommendation."

Great. Just great. Now how could he break it to the kid that her "Uncle Wuffy" hated him and would think it was funny to see him brutally tortured and murdered by her sweet daddy?

"Well, you see, it's like this, Sport . . . I really want to continue living. Now, if I was stupid enough to follow your plan and made it look convincing, your father would kill me, and I'm not speaking hypothetically. In fact, he still says that he owes me a bullet wound over our first meeting, should I carry out your plan I think that I would no longer be one ahead, and his shot wouldn't be a harmless shot in the arm. So you see, I really can't do this for you," Duo babbled.

"My dad wouldn't be THAT angry, Uncle Duo. Besides, I asked Uncle Wuffy and he said that you could take care of yourself. I think you just don't love me enough to do this for me. You do know that teenage girls who don't have mothers are 56 percent more likely to be unwedded teenage mothers than girls who do have mothers? Do you want to be the one to explain to daddy that it's yours and his fault when I become pregnant? Do you even want to see me in that position? Well, it's your choice . . . ," Mariemaia trailed off leaving Duo struggling to find some last line of defense.

"Sure, he wouldn't be that angry," Duo muttered, "Look, I'm sure that your "Uncle Wuffy" was through enough to include a second, in case I couldn't do it. And are you planning to get yourself knocked up? Because if you are, I'd suggest you rethink that one, because the person who did it would be assassinated by one of us, or perhaps he would become a civilian casuality of a Preventer action . . . Oh, and you'd also be put under house-arrest for the rest of your life, with no hope of parole, by your father. Not to mention what we Uncles would do . . . "

"Of course, I wouldn't get myself pregnant on purpose, I'm just pointing out that it is statistically more likely that I could turn into a teen mother. And you're right that Uncle Wuffy did include a runner up, but trust me, you are a much better candidate," Mariemaia said obviously trying to evade the comment.

"Who is the other candidate?"

"A guy named Jason Parker . . . but he's really just not the right guy for this mission."

Mariemaia looked sheepish as she said this. Duo wondered why Jason wasn't considered by Mariemaia to be acceptable. He knew Jason, who was a good-looking, honest, and generally decent guy. He would also be likely to be able to protect himself, as Heero had been the one who had trained him. Besides, Duo would love to see him get some comeuppances for that last practice joke the younger man had play on him.

"Jason's a good guy, why don't you want him?"

"Well, he, um, would you believe that he has a crush on Miss Relena?" she asked in the tone of Maxwell Smart from Get Smart asking if the villains of the episode would believe some implausible rescue operation was on the way.

"Yeah, but if he agreed to do this, he wouldn't take advantage of the "date." He's too honorable to do something like that. Besides your dad actually admits to liking him, unlike me, so he's unlikely to be murdered. Your dad would probably let him off with only a spot of torture."

"Alright, I'll level with you, but if I tell you will you at least consider my request again?" Mariemaia asked.

"Perhaps I'll reconsider, but you are going to have to have a really convincing reason."

"You know that Jason has a strong resemblance to dad, physically and in his attitude. Add that to his crush on Miss Relena and you'll realize that this particular combination of components is a dangerous combination, if you are trying to set my dad up with Miss Relena, like I am. Perhaps Miss Relena would notice the resemblance, if she hasn't already and choose to settle for second best. I love my dad and I love Miss Relena, I couldn't stand it if that happened," Mariemaia said fighting back tears.

"How about this, Sport? I'll consider it."

"Ok, I'll settle out of court for your promise that you will really consider it. And . . . wait a minute, which sport are you referring to the game type of sport which I excel at, or the biological kind? You know that a biological sport is an organism that shows a marked change from the normal type or parent stock, typically as a result of mutation," Mariemaia joked.

"Why, the biological one. What else?" Duo joked back.

"Hey!"

After Mariemaia left Duo dialed Heero's number, and within two rings he picked up.

"Hey Heero, couldn't you just tell the Sport? She'll be really annoyed when she finds out."

Heero voice came back over the phone, "That would ruin everything. Besides I owe her for going behind my back with this whole thing. If that's all, I'm out."


	5. Chapter 4

And Mother Makes Three

By: Demoness Mark

Chapter 4

Heero's phone rang twice, before he could reach over and pull it out of his jacket pocket, "Yuy speaking."

He listened to Duo's mindless questions before answering them in his normal laconic tone the logical answers. Honestly, did Duo ever think? Telling Mariemaia would jeopardize everything, and even worse make her a target, which was something Heero would not be able to stand. If he had thought about it, he should have warned Duo of the unpleasant consequences of telling Mariemaia, but then the brunette had known him for long enough that he probably already knew the score.

Soon the mission would be completed and maybe then he could work on getting Mariemaia a mother . . . no, he corrected himself mentally, the right mother.

He glanced over at the barely covered redheaded woman lying in the tangle of sheets.

That was, if Relena could still bring herself to care about him after this mission. He could barely tolerate himself, but it was the only way to complete the mission and take-down the rebellion that the girl next to him was a founder of. He had to take the mission, as he was the only one in the Preventer's to whom an advance had been made. The mission had started 4 years ago, and was about to finish, all he had to do was hang on and keep ignoring his daughters requests for a mother for a little longer.

That was one of the things about this mission that hurt the most. His beautiful daughter wanted a mother so much, needed a mother so much, but until this mission was over he had to ignore her wants and needs. What kind of a father did that? What kind of father put his job over the needs of his only daughter? What kind of father would place his daughter into a potentially dangerous situation? That was what he had done by sending his only daughter into that stuffy private school. He hadn't had a choice if he had wanted to finish his mission, but it hurt, knowing that he had placed his daughter into danger, and didn't even warn her about it. Yes, she would be in a lot more danger if she knew, but still, didn't she have the right to know? Making it even wore is that she hated it at that school, people were nasty to her and she didn't fit in.

He was also responsible for the hatred of her peers, because their parents knew that he was the only one who hadn't had to work his way into the high position he had. They knew that he had gotten it only because of who he was "dating." They knew that he wasn't even an official member of VECTOR. And their parents hated him for it, so they told their sons and daughters to hate Maia for it, to punish her for his sins. She didn't even know why everyone hated her, she thought it was just because she was adopted into a single parent family.

And that wasn't even mentioning what this assignment was doing to Relena. They had started dating right before this had come up. Relena had been devastated when she found out what the mission entailed, and had warned him that she couldn't stand being with him when he was placing himself in a dangerous position such as this one. She was still waiting for him, but he didn't know how much longer she would wait.

Those two females were the two individuals who were most wronged clung to each other for the support they needed. Mariemaia saw a mother-figure in Relena, someone she could tell about her crushes without that crush meeting a violent accident, and could get advice from. Relena saw a girl in need of guidance, someone who she could care about and allow that person to care about her in return without worrying about what that person really wanted. They saw a person they could love and in some ways they saw a person that they could love in place of Heero, when he wasn't able to be there for him.

The titian haired woman started to stir, and Heero quickly focused his attention of her. She stretched and started to rise.

Her husky voice broke the stillness of the bedroom, and pulled Heero out of his lingering thoughts, "Hey, Lover, you been up for long?"

Heero forced a smile on his face and replied with, "Not too long. Besides I like watching you sleep," adding in his thoughts that when she was asleep he didn't have to deal with her or force himself to lie about feeling he didn't have for her.

"You're so sweet, too bad that we don't have time for me to reward you for that comment, as you've got to pick up your daughter from school. Which reminds me to asked when I get to meet your precious daughter?"

"It's not easy . . . "

"Don't tell me, she still doesn't know I exist. You promised you'd tell her last weekend, Heero. Honestly, I'm starting to think that you're embarrassed to introduce me to her!"

She had no idea.

"It's not that, Baby, it's just that she doesn't want to hear about the possibility of anyone besides Relena Peacecraft being her adoptive mother. I can't just say "Honey, I've switched sides and I'm now dating the head of rebel organization, and that's why I'm not going to marry Relena like you want me to."

"I suppose that isn't exactly the way to go about it," she chuckled, "but couldn't you just slip her a couple of mentions of a new woman in your life and slowly get her used to the idea, and then introduce me that way? It's just that I love you, and I want to share your life, which can't happen until your daughter knows about me."

"I know, I love you, too. I just don't want to hurt Maia, so I've got to break it to her slowly. I'll try your suggestion, maybe I'll even get the courage to start tonight. I promise you that at the end of the month I schedule a dinner to introduce the two of you to each other."

"I suppose that'll work, Handsome. Now you better get moving to pick her up."


	6. Chapter 5

And Mother Makes Three

By: Demoness Mark

Chapter 5

Relena looked up from the stacks of papers filling her desk and smiled as she saw that it was just Jason, probably to drag her away from work for their weekly lunch. But then she noticed a few small changes from his normal self. For instance, he has tried to tame his rather wild hair, was wearing a new shirt, and, unless she was very much mistaken, he was wearing cologne, which was very unusual for him. Plus he looked distinctly nervous, and still hadn't moved his right hand from behind his back. Whoops, she had thought that one too soon. Clutched in her friend's hand were a dozen pink roses which she had told him were her favorite type of flowers. Even as he brought them out his eyes darted to the sides, as if searching for an escape route.

"Relena, we've known each other to long for me to continue this pretense. I care about you as more than a friend. Will . . ." Jason swallowed convulsively before continuing, "Will you go out with me?"

Relena blinked twice. This couldn't be happening to her. First Heero chooses to take a mission which made it mandatory that he dump her, or as he had put it required a temporary break in their relationship wherein he could fulfill his mission parameters, the jerk, and now a dear friend decided that he cared for her in a more than friendly way. Why did everything always have to happen to her? Why did she always have to be put in the middle, and never just be able to watch the excitement from the sidelines? Oh well, he was still waiting for her answer.

"Jason, I really care for you, but it wouldn't be fair . . ."

". . . to me because you still have feelings for my old mentor, despite what he's done to you, am I right?" Jason questioned.

"Yes."

"Well, I know this, and am still hoping that you might agree to date me? Who knows, maybe I'll be able to make you forget about Heero," Jason responded.

"Um, alright, I guess. Here let me take those from you, somehow you don't look comfortable holding intensely pink roses. They are lovely, by the way. When do you want to go out, and where shall we meet up?" Relena babbled.

"May I pick you up?"

"Ok, I guess so, but what are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise, do you trust me? I promise I would never do anything that you won't like intentionally, and if you don't like any part of the date we can change it."

"I trust you. I trust you so much, and I only wish I could say more than that and not be lying."

"Never feel like you have to lie to me. I'm not Heero, you don't have to lie or guard yourself from me. I don't want that from you. When are you free, so I can answer your question as to when we're going on this date?"

"Tonight, but if that's too soon, then the next night I have free is in two weeks on Wednesday."

"I'll see you tonight at 5:30 then, and don't eat dinner beforehand."

Finally, Relena thought, and then felt guilty for wanting to get rid of her friend, but he had given her a lot to think about and she had to settle them before her date tonight.

"That sounds fine, I'll see you then."

She hid a tired sigh behind a smile as he left her office. As the door shut behind him she laid her head on her desk. What was she going to do?

She loved Heero, and Mariemaia, and those were the only people whose lives she wanted to be a part of. But Jason was a friend, and he had really wanted this, besides she had been promising herself that she'd make herself get over Heero, and who was better to help her than a young man that reminded her of Heero, only younger and somewhat less guarded. Besides he wanted her, he wanted her and despite it being against protocol he'd gone after her. That was another difference between him and his mentor, he cared enough to go against a mission for her if he thought it would hurt her, Heero hadn't.

The idea of her Heero with that . . . woman was appalling. The only thing that had kept her from completely shattering was that she refused to sleep with anyone until after marriage for numerous reasons, not least of which was the damage it could do to her career if it come out. He had agreed, and she had thought he had understood . . . No. She wouldn't do this to herself again. He had made his choices; his disloyalty was not her fault. He had chosen his mission over her, let that keep him company when the mission was over and Mariemaia was at college. She wouldn't, couldn't.

Some things couldn't be forgiven or forgotten. He'd have to learn that.

Now back to paperwork and trying to decide what to wear on her date, she kind of liked the sound of that, her date.

She smiled and settled back into her paperwork, content that she had taken the first step in pushing Heero Yuy out of her life. She wondered briefly if there was a twelve-step program for this like there were for other drugs. She could just she herself sitting in a group of people and saying "Hello, my name is Relena Peacecraft, and I'm addicted to Heero Yuy." The idea was ludicrous even to herself and then she really forced her attention to her paperwork.


	7. Chapter 6

And Mother Makes Three

By: Demoness Mark

Chapter 6

Trowa blinked, not believing what he saw. Was that really Relena sitting at that table with some guy that only vaguely resembled Heero? It had been a long time since he had seen her; perhaps it was only someone with a strong semblance to her. Besides if it was Relena, why wasn't Heero with her? Sure, he knew the situation Heero had put himself into, the idiot, but that hadn't stopped him from keeping an eye on Relena, and keeping his competition far from her so she couldn't be tempted.

"So what is that oaf doing over there with her?"

"What was that, Trowa?" Cathy asked, "What oaf? Whose her? Is the oaf male or female?"

"Glance over your right shoulder. Don't make it obvious."

Cathy, used to Trowa's terseness (though he had been getting better in recent years, having both Cathy and Mariemaia nagging at him to fully explain himself, he still dropped into it when he fell into a situation), followed his directions and immediately spotted Relena with a Heero-look-alike.

"So what's the problem? She's been acting like she was married to Heero, and been widowed, minus all the black. He only dated her for a short period, and really has no claim to her. What does it matter to him, anyways, I know he's your friend, Bro, but he's dating that . . . that . . . that woman. Relena deserves more than to be the other woman in Heero's life. I know he had his reasons, but she has to do what she feels is best. Besides, it's only a date, it's not like she's marrying this guy."

"Cathy, do I tell them?"

"Sure, Mariemaia will find out anyways, it was her plan after all, and hearing it from her favorite uncle might make it easier for her to hear that her plan backfired. As for Heero? Well, it might make him wake up and realize what he done to her, and what he's doing to Mariemaia, which in turn would encourage him to finish up this mission and not take another one like it."

"Favorite Uncle? You mean Wufei."

"Alright, second favorite uncle, so don't even try to weasel out of explaining this mess to her. Not unless you can get Heero to do what he should have done when this whole mess started, and have him explain it."

Trowa reached into his trousers and made a hand-signal to Cathy that he was going to go make the calls. Soundlessly rising from his chair he walked to the men's room and started to dial Heero's number. It rang four times before Trowa disconnected, either Heero was really busy or he was in the VECTOR headquarters, in which case he'd have to try the other cell. He really hated technology sometimes, especially when it involved talking.

Dialing the other number, Trowa started planning out what he was going to say. Before he could fully plan what to say Heero answered.

"Yuy speaking."

"Barton. Yuy, we have a problem. Mariemaia's plan worked. Target is with Parker. Are you going to inform Mariemaia, or should I?"

"Barton, are you sure her plan worked? Target and Parker are friends; it would not be unusual for them to get together for a meal . . . ?"

"Only lunch. And Mariemaia?"

"Mariemaia can't be told, not everything. If she was told it would place her in trouble, and I won't have that."

"Yuy, if she isn't told, she will find out another way and put herself into even deeper trouble."

"I'll think about it. Do nothing until I get back to you."

"Can't. Cathy is waiting for me, and she will be displeased if I don't get both tasks accomplished before rejoining her."

Trowa paled slightly at the memory of what happened last time Cathy had been displeased. It had been bad enough having to find an alternate sleeping spot, but the other thing she had done were just cruel. There was no way he was going to incur Cathy's wrath again if he could possibly help it, not even for a friend.

"Fine, tell her. Just be careful with what you disclose and how you do it. Heero out."

"Understood. Barton out."

Great, just great. One conversation done, and he still had another to look forward to, and the second one was one where no matter what he said he was screwed. And people didn't understand why he didn't like talking, if only they knew. Now what to disclose to Mariemaia? Definitely that Heero was dating someone, but not that is was for a mission. He also had to tell her about Parker and Relena, but should he tell her that it looked like she had set up what looked like a long term relationship for the two of them, or should he let her figure it out for himself.

Maybe he could pass this whole mess to Wufei; after all it would be easier for Mariemaia to hear it from her favorite uncle . . . no that was cowardly. Besides, Cathy would kill him if he tried that, and Wufei probably wouldn't agree to do it anyways.

Alright, time to get this over with. Dialing Heero's home number he waited for Mariemaia to pick up. Three rings went by and just when he started hoping that she wasn't there, she answered.

"Mariemaia Yuy speaking, may I ask who is calling?" her perky voice chirped from the phone.

"Mariemaia, it's Uncle Trowa."

"Uncle Trowa," She squealed, making him feel like a traitor by calling her with the news he had called to share, "I can't believe it. I haven't heard from you or Aunt Cathy in forever. How's the circus? Are you both still ok? How's Manager?"

He smiled despite himself at the barrage of questions she had launched at him in her own particular fashion.

"The circus and everyone in it is doing fine, but I've got rather a lot to tell you. Maybe you better sit down . . . "

Well, here goes.


	8. Chapter 7

And Mother Makes Three

By: Demoness Mark

Chapter Preread By: Hououza

Chapter 7

She had just gotten off the phone with Uncle Trowa, and boy was her father in trouble. That quote from those old Lucille Ball shows seemed accurate for the situation, "Lucy! You've got some 'splainin' to do," indeed. How could he do this to her? No, how dare he do this to her. Then Uncle Trowa did say that there were some things that he couldn't explain, and that she'd have to drag them out of her father. But still! Why hadn't he told her that he was dating? Why hadn't she met the woman in her father's life? Then again, Uncle Trowa didn't like the woman . . . she didn't even know the name of that blasted woman! Mariemaia looked up as she saw her father enter their home.

"Honey, I know that you are . . . upset but . . . "

Heero started, knowing even as he did so that he wasn't going to be able to finish his thought before his feisty daughter cut him off.

"Don't you honey me, Dad! You can't expect everything to just be magically fixed! How dare you do this to me! How long has this been going on? I am old enough to be kept informed! Besides if this woman has the potential to become my new mother I should get to interrogate her and decide if I like her! I don't even know her name! And you said that I'm not old enough to date! At least I would be considerate enough to bring home any guy I was going out with home for you to meet, unlike someone else in this room! And now there is Miss Relena to think about . . . she is going to be absolutely heartbroken when she finds out . . . wait, no, she isn't, because I arranged a date for her, thinking that you would get jealous and realize how in love with her you are, but instead she seems to have gotten along with Mr. Parker too well. I suppose that is a good thing, as you aren't going to figure it out, and someone in this mess deserves to be happy . . . "

"Wait! Did you say that you set Relena up on a date?"

He had known this, but there was no reason for him to get her "uncles" in trouble for reporting to him.

"Yes, and they say that teenagers are the ones who don't listen."

"Why on earth would you do that? You know how . . . "

Heero stopped himself quickly and tried again to go into the reasonable parent voice he had perfected over the years

"Her name is Grace. She, well, in truth, she probably won't become your mother, but there are reasons that I am dating her that I can't explain."

Mariemaia thought quickly, and blanched when she came up with only one possible explanation for those reasons that he wouldn't discuss.

"It's a mission, isn't it? Another bloody mission . . . you care about a mission more than Miss Relena, don't you? Do you care about your mission more than me as well? That's why I had to change schools, isn't it? It wasn't because you thought that this stupid private school was better for me than public school, it was because, for some reason you needed me there to fulfill the blasted mission. I'm right, aren't I?"

Heero knew he needed to so damage control, and quickly, otherwise he risked loosing his precious daughter. The fact that she was no longer screaming gave him that warning. She had left him only once before and that was for a much smaller offence for this one, and she had refused to return to him for six whole months. That had been torture, but that was before he had truly grown accustomed to being a father to this remarkable girl, he would go insane if he lost her now. Lost her like he had already lost Relena.

"Honey, I'll admit that there is a mission. That isn't the only reason why I've done what I have . . . I needed to keep you safe and . . . "

"Safe? Right, it's so much safer to be surrounded by people who are actually enemies and not to know anything then to actually know what is going on, and so have a chance to defend myself. It's so much safer to be surrounded by enemies and not by friends like I had been in public school. You know what's really funny about this? I tried to protect you. I tried to protect you from knowing exactly how miserable I am in that school. I tried to protect you from knowing the mean names people called me. I tried to protect to from the slurs and the physical abuse that the people in that school did to me. I tried to protect you from the psychological games they played on me. I tried to protect you from the self-hatred they promoted in me. It's really funny, because you probably don't even care. I've got to go. I can't live with you, not for a long time, not until I can forgive you, and even more importantly you can forgive yourself."

"Mariemaia! Wait! You don't know everything, I do care . . . I love you . . . I didn't know . . . no, I didn't mean to hurt you but I was afraid, so very afraid, that they would harm you . . . that was why I moved you from that school. If they thought that you being there made you a risk . . . that you might be used to pass information . . . they said that since you weren't my own child and only adopted that you were a liability. I never want to lose you . . . I never wanted to lose Rel . . . her either but it was either her or the world . . . with you and her included. These people are dangerous . . . they will stop at nothing to accomplish what they want. I . . . care for you . . . more than I ever though possible but I have to do this, please . . . just bear it for a little longer."

Mariemaia blinked and started to cry, her dad usually was pretty quiet, and almost never shared his emotions. The fear she had seen in his eyes when he thought he was going to lose her had been heart-rending. She knew only one thing she could say to let him understand that she knew enough and trusted him.

"Love you too, Dad. Now what are we going to do to stop these people?"


	9. Chapter 8

And Mother Makes Three

By: Demoness Mark

Chapter 8

" . . . and she wants to help. It will put her into danger if she tries anything. So what do I do?" Heero's slightly taunt voice came over the line.

Even that amount of emotion being display by Heero was extraordinary, and showed Quatre exactly how worried he was. Now how could he help to take some of the load off of his friend's shoulders?

"You could send her to me, saying that I had offered to give her an internship as a ploy to get to see her. It has been . . . four years? I have publicly said that I miss her, and hope to persuade her into coming to work with me after she graduates college. Besides an internship would be good for her, and be great for her to be able to put down on the college admissions papers, plus being on a totally different colony will keep her safe. She can't be a threat, if she isn't even in the same general vicinity as this organization," Quatre reasoned.

"Not unless they think that she is carrying information out to you, a well known Gundam pilot and supporter of the current government who also just happens to be a friend of mine. Not to mention that they are suspicious of me as it is, and Grace is the only thing who is keeping me alive. Besides, Grace wants to meet Mariemaia."

"When?" Quatre asked urgently.

"What do you mean by when?"

"When does she want to meet Mariemaia?"

"As soon as possible. She has been after me to tell Maia since . . . we first started . . . dating, saying that Maia has the right to know."

"Can you arrange a meeting for the three of you?"

Quatre could hear Heero's pause and knew what it meant, without giving him a chance to reply he went on, "Because if you can, I have a way you can get Mariemaia out safely. Assuming, of course that Mariemaia can act?"

"What is your plan?"

"Answer my questions first, Heero. It's important, and if you answer correctly I'll give you the plan and work out the details."

"As I said, what is your plan?"

"I should have realized that your question signified your assent to both questions. It's pretty simple, introduce the two of them, and have Mariemaia strongly dislike . . . Grace is it? Anyways, have Mariemaia shout that she hates her and she is going to take me up on my offer of an internship. Plus this way she could actually be used to pass some information, without any risk, and that will make her agree to go along with it."

"It makes sense. How much time do you need to prepare?"

"No more than two days at worse. Just in case, plan the dinner for Friday night."

"Got it. Heero Out."

"Understood, Heero. Have a nice day and give Mariemaia my regards."

Quatre sighed as he hung up the phone. He respected Heero, and the other man was one of his closest friends, but talking to him was highly stressful. What with one thing and another Heero was never the most calming person to speak to. But now on to other things, first times first, he had to talk to Rashid, to get him to set up the press conferences to explain everything. Perhaps it would better to have several internships, especially as that would be less suspicious. Beside it would give Mariemaia some friends her own age to talk to. Plus, he would need a private school for all of the people he gave internship to.

He'd better talk to Rashid, and see about setting all of it up.

He'd heard something about a good private school from Catherine last time he had talked to her, He'd have to get the name again.

Besides, it was a good excuse to talk to her without getting Trowa upset . . . Yes, he'd have to do that right after speaking to Rashid.


	10. Chapter 9

And Mother Makes Three

By: Demoness Mark

Chapter 9

Jason Parker sat in his office trying to do paperwork, but not really succeeding. His thoughts kept slipping back to his date with Relena. He knew that Miss Yuy had requested (ordered) him to take Relena out for some cockamamie plan of hers to set Heero up with said woman. He knew that he should have explained what he could to Miss Yuy about why Heero wasn't already dating Relena (not that he knew all that much . . . only that Heero was dating another woman . . . that idiot), but he couldn't help himself. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to take out the most beautiful woman in the world (in his eyes at least) and he had jumped at it. Besides Heero had left the poor woman in emotionally immobile for four years, it was time someone did something about it, and Miss Yuy had figured out that he was the one to do it.

She hadn't meant to, he knew that, but it was Miss Yuy who had given him the push he had needed to make his first move. If Heero had come to his senses like she had hoped, he would have backed down as promised, but since he hadn't, Jason decided to step up his game. The first date had gone well, and Relena had seemed to enjoy it, now it was time to see if he had a chance. He had to pick up the phone and ask for another date.

He slowly reached over and shuffled under the mounds of paperwork on his desk to uncover his phone. He gently blew off the dusk which covered it (ok, so he hated talking on the phone . . . name one guy that does and he could list a hundred that don't) before dialing Relena's number. He smiled as he heard her pick up the phone herself, for once, instead of the secretary that usually answered on the few occasions that he had called.

"Hello, Beautiful, it's Jason."

He immediately blushed, how idiotic could he sound? He could do better than that . . . but not on the phone, which is part of the reason he hated the infernal machines. At least he probably wasn't the only person blushing from that opening.

"Jason, it's lovely to hear from you again but . . . "

"What you mean was that it was a nice date, but you aren't interested for another go at the dating scene with me."

"It's not that, it's Heero . . . "

And isn't it always?

"As much as I enjoyed the fast food dinner and the movie, neither of which I'd ever experienced first hand it the normal way, it wouldn't be fair to you. I still care for Heero, as much as I don't want to. Feeling the way I do, it would be leading you on to go on a second date."

"Relena . . . Rel, I know how you feel about him, I knew even before our first date, so it wouldn't be taking advantage of me for us to go out again, besides, I bet you've never gone bowling either."

"I don't know . . . "

"Let me try, please."

"Well, you are right I have never been bowling. It sounds like fun, I always wanted to have some of these normal experiences, and having them with you is almost everything I could ask for."

He smiled when he heard that, she was getting excited with the prospect of the date and that was the first thing which had to happen if she was to get over Heero. Besides she sounded so young and happy like that, she deserved to have these childhood experiences especially as her childhood had been stolen from her. Now all they had to do was actually set the time and date

"When do you have time for this?"

He heard her sigh and waited anxiously for her answer.

"Not until two weeks from Friday at seven thirty, I'm afraid."

"Not a problem, I understand that your job keeps you busy . . . and it's not like it's a minor job either, I'll see you then."

"That sounds lovely. Goodbye, Jason."

"Bye, Relena."

He hung up with a feeling of accomplishment, but no sooner had he dropped the phone back in its cradle than his cell went off. Glancing at his caller id briefly out of habit, he stopped dead in his tracks. Miss Yuy was calling him and he had a funny feeling that she woldn't be happy about what he had done.


	11. Chapter 10

And Mother Makes Three

By: Demoness Mark

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but between finals and moving back home from college/ getting settled and trying (and failing) to find a summer job, oh and having to bake 400 hundred cookies for fellowship at my church. So there has been at least some reason for the delay.

Chapter 10

"Grace Barton, report. How are your, how shall we say . . . efforts to meet the young Miss Yuy going?"

The voice came for behind her, as had always been the case since she had first started working for VECTOR. She knew better than to turn around, the last (as well as the first) time she had done so she had been greeted by a bullet shattering her kneecap. By the time she had managed to turn the owner of the voice was long gone. No, she wouldn't forget that lesson quickly, and hoped that she never would see the owner of the voice because should she do so it would be because the leaders of VECTOR decided that she was to die and the voice, her handler, if you would, was to be her assassin.

Besides the voice scared her, and the thought of actually seeing the owner was terrifying. She had always thought it a rather odd voice, scary in that its cold tone possessing no distinguishing marks other that the fact that had nothing to distinguish it. There was no accent, nor inflection, but it wasn't a monotone either. It was also genderless, not a voice that could be mistaken for one of the opposite gender of the possessor, but a truly genderless voice that could belong to either a male or a female.

"I am not sure, but I believe that I am, at last, making headway with Heero Yuy. I believe that soon he will introduce me to his ward. Once this happens I will be able to continue the mission, perhaps finally ending it. I am only regretful that it has . . . " Grace started, only to be cut off by the frantic beat of Nights on Fire that her cell phone played instead of the normal grating ring.

It was times like these that she really wished that she hadn't let Duo Maxwell set her ringtone for her . . . after he had done so she hadn't been able to change it to something more suitable.

"Answer it."

The voice sounded slightly annoyed, which meant that she was probably in real trouble. She fished around in her purse and found her cell with the bare minimum of searching. After flipping it open, she composed herself and started calmly, softly.

"Hello, Grace speaking."

Grace listened as Heero's voice came over the line, and smiled, satisfied but at the same time scared. Heero's choice of time to issue the invitation to dine with him and his daughter might seem too convenient.

"Friday night would be lovely, Heero. I look forward to seeing you and your daughter then."

She paused, swallowed hard . . . nervously, and then started her latest and updated version of her report.

"That as you must . . . as you heard was Heero. He has just issued an invitation for me to at last meet his daughter, and the plan might at last begin to progress."

"Things are at last beginning to come together. Convenient, but we shall see."

Grace heard the slight shudder that her door made as it opened, and shivered slightly. The last statement of the voice seemed ominous. Even more ominous than it usually did. We shall see indeed.

She wondered if what she was doing was right.

No, that wasn't quite right. She knew that it was wrong to use someone. Knew that it was especially to use someone that she cared about. And she did care about Heero, and in an odd way she also cared about Mariemaia.

But the ends justify the means don't they?

If the cause is truly good then anything goes as long as you don't hurt or kill anyone. Well, make that anyone who is either innocent or good.

Besides he was using her. She knew that. In the beginning it had been fair, in other words slightly in her favor. She had known that he was using her but not knowing she was using him. Now though it was unequal, because while Heero still didn't know that she was using (or trying to use) him, she cared a great deal about him, might even love him, while he cared nothing for her. And another level of unfairness was added when it became clear that she could not tell him or fight for his affections due to her mission, due to her using him.

The last level of injustice came from Relena Peacecraft. The only woman who held Heero Yuy's love, the woman who will forever hold the heart of the man that rightfully belonged to her. Relena Peacecraft didn't even want his love anymore, but she still had it, and Grace never would. She couldn't even tell any of the "girl network", any of her friends or acquaintances about her troubles, because to do so would injure her mission.

At times like these being a spy really sucked.

A song which is mistakenly placed with the GW songs on-line, but actually belongs to a completely separate anime according to three of my friends who are also anime buffs. The other song I was tempted to use for this purpose was Just Beat Wild Communication. I think both are suitable for the purpose. If you are curious to know why I choose the one I did review and ask me.


	12. Chapter 11

And Mother Makes Three

By: Demoness Mark

Chapter 11

Quatre glanced over the figures of his most recent enterprise, another plan set to help those in need. Still, he couldn't get his mind off the fact that he would soon have twelve teenagers working as interns, including his darling 'niece' Mariemaia...or at least he would if he ever managed to read all of the resumes for the other applicants.

He sighed and glanced over his desk, and sighed again when he say the towering piles of paperwork, stacks of resumes, and bushels of figures dealing with installing new housing and schools on the L4 colony. Perhaps this could be the project he got the new interns working on...it could count for both community service hours and their internships after all, plus it would mean that he wouldn't have to deal with the paperwork himself . . . but being Quatre he just couldn't bring himself to finish that idea.

He switched his attention to the thick stack of applications and started to read, when the phone harshly cut into his thoughts. He sighed, and pushed the pile aside to answer the phone.

A husky voice reached out to him from the other end of the line, "Hi, Quatre. You called earlier about the name of a private school for Maia, and the other interns, of course."

Catherine. He smiled, and most of the tension left his body, leaving only that which she had been the cause of.

"Yes, of course. Do you happen to remember the name of that private school you told me about a few months ago?"

As Quatre was settling down to business (which just happened to involve speaking to the beautiful woman he loved), Heero was trying to get Mariemaia into what he deemed to be suitable clothing for the dinner mission.

"But, Dad . . . " Mariemaia started in her very best whiny voice, which usually made her dad give in.

"Don't you 'but, Dad' me, young lady, you will not be wearing that . . . that . . . indecent costume to dinner and that is final. It barely covers what needs to be covered in order to be legal. No daughter of mine is going anywhere looking like that."

"I think that we need to compromise, or we are going to be very late to our rendezvous. I won't wear this, but I won't wear that horrid pink, frilly think that is masquerading as a dress. Deal?"

She looked so hopeful, that Heero sighed and gave in.

"Agreed, as long as the new outfit covers you from armpits to knees, and I get to burn those rags as soon as we get home."

While she change Heero worried, or perhaps fretted is a better description. He kept wondering if he was doing the right thing, maybe he should have just sent her to Quatre's without telling her anything. Hell, she would have been safer if he had let her leave, as there would have been no reason for VECTOR to go after her if she hated him. He definitely shouldn't have told her anything, it was too dangerous. He was an idiot for even getting involved with this mission in the first place. He could have had everything he had ever wanted. Relena probably would be his wife right now, and Maia would have had the mother she always wanted, they might have even had a child of their own. That thought hurt too much to linger on and so he was glad that he was interrupted by the sound of his child running down the stairs to meet him.

This time he was pleased to see that she was dressed suitably in a khaki colored skirt that just brushed her knees, a black shirt with spaghetti straps which was emblazoned with the slogan daddy's princess in rhinestones (which had been a gift from Duo. When he had presented it to Mariemaia, he had explained that he couldn't find one which said the girl who had pussy-whipped the great Heero Yuy, so he had gotten the next closest thing), with a black leather jacket over it.

"Do I pass inspection?"

He nodded curtly, and offered his arm to her.

"Good, then let's go kick some terrorist butts."

He had to smile and laugh at that one, despite the worry he had for his only child. He was glad that Maia knew him well enough to understand why he was being so quiet, and accept him despite it.

The drive to the casual restaurant that Grace had suggested for this first assignation (and last if Heero had anything to say about it), was unsurprisingly silent.

He already knew what the restaurant was like, as he had cased the place a couple of days ago, and drilled the pertinent details into Maia's head, including the placement of all three exits, in case something went wrong. She would be safe, he'd make certain of it. He remembered Maia's reaction when hearing that Grace had chosen the restaurant for their meeting, she had wanted him to call Grace back and tell her that Maia wanted to go elsewhere. His precious daughter had said that if they had done that it would clue Grace into the fact that Maia wasn't going to accept Grace as her mother. Heero had vetoed it, fearing that it would tip their hand too much, and that it would make Grace angry enough to put Maia on the list of targets, not that he had told Maia the second reason.

He turned to his daughter, "Showtime."


	13. Chapter 12

And Mother Makes Three

And Mother Makes Three

By: Demoness Mark

Author's Note: This is in honor of Nonny's Birthday. Happy Belated Birthday! Sorry that it took so long, but RL got in the way, plus I thought I had had it started and found out that I didn't.

Chapter 12

Heero must hate me.

That is all I can think, as I try to drown out the rambling, incoherent noise which ushers forth from the lips of the idiot sitting across from me. He must have somehow found out about Mariemaia's plan . . .

If so I am dead.

My imminent death aside, we still have a job to do. The idiot has done decently well choosing a table in a shady corner of the restaurant. We aren't easily seen but well placed to spy on, excuse me, casually observe the table which held Heero, Mariemaia, and the operative of VECTOR (who happened to be Heero's girlfriend, or rather the facsimile thereof). There are several other customers scattered around the target. Some faces seemed to stand out . . .

"Does anything seem off to you?" The idiot sitting on the other side of the table asked, interrupting my thoughts, though his question seemed to be following the same lines I was going.

"Not off, but—"

"But what?" the braided idiot hissed.

"I was going to say that it isn't that there is something off per say, more that I feel like I've seen some of the patrons before."

"You mean other than Jason and Relena?" asked Duo.

I winced at that, of course I meant other than Jason and Relena. They sat across the restaurant from us, as Jason has been also been tasked to be part of the surveillance team, and he made a valid point that it would look a lot less suspicious for him to eat with a woman, and since his friendship with Relena was well-known, he brought her into the scheme as well.

Wufei, himself hadn't argued the decision despite it putting Relena in danger for two reasons. The first was that she had a right to see the plan go down after everything Heero's mission had cost her. The second was that she wouldn't have listened to her anyways.

'Idiotic women! Though I will give her credit, at least she is smarter than my current partner, though to beat him you would have to be a drooling idiot.'

Across the restaurant Relena and Jason were having other difficulties.

"Are you sure that I shouldn't go over there to say hi? It is a well known fact that I am friends with Heero and 'Maia, and won't it look strange if I don't?"

"I'm positive, after all this is supposed to look like a date," replied Jason tiredly. She supposed that it was fair as she had been asking questions similar to those from the time she had found out about the mission. Jason had been a sweetheart, trying to calm her fears and reassure her that both 'Maia and Heero would be safe.

"And whose ideal was that anyways?"

Relena saw Jason blanch. Bingo.

"Well, um . . . you know . . . er," Jason stuttered.

"Never mind."

There was an awkward pause in the conversation. Jason fidgeted, and Relena glanced over her shoulder toward Heero's table. As her eyes traveled over the tables a tall, beautiful woman got up and headed towards the ladies room. When her eyes landed on Heero's table, she realized that Maia was missing. She hurriedly turned back towards Jason.

"Where is 'Maia?"

"She went to the bathroom a few minutes ago," He replied in a gentle tone.

Several minutes passed, and Relena was getting even more worried. After precisely seven and a half minutes, she excused herself to visit the ladies room herself. She walked past Heero's table without a second glance. Her thought were focused solely on 'Maia. She entered the bathroom and noticed that none of the stalls were occupied and 'Maia was no where in sight.


End file.
